Ocean's Moon
by Blackecplise
Summary: Minako Fuuka Chidori :Auru Tsukirubi,a new girl comes into the lives of S.E.E.S. that was actually Aki and Shinji's childhood friend, but else is within this girl, that somehow makes Minato and her feel, as if they've known each other for a long time?


**Blackeclipse: Hmm, this is going to be another story now~!**

**Oh, and this fanfic is created from my own character, she is also mixed with some characters so these characters won't be here, that is: Chidori, because her style of Evoking is the same as hers, Minako because her personality and almost her powers are like her, making her a small partner of the protagonist, so Minato's the Leader in SEES here. Oh and also Fuuka! She's almost like Fuuka who has an angelic voice and similar to her powers as well, so she ain't here either~ so no Tasuki either.**

**Here are today's ****math equations! ****Um, uh, I mean the character's equation!**

**(Chidori + Fuuka's powers) + (Ken's tragedy + Minako's charm and eyes and possibility of her destiny or something) = **_**Auru Tsukirubi**_

**My dates are not exactly accurate though! And some of what the characters may say here aren't accurate either! Its tough translation Japanese characters to English, *sighs*, when will P3P come in English!**

**Hmm, then again, I think I'll just put Ken's story here anyway! Alright then!**

**Anyhow! I hope you all would like this story! Oh and you may have noticed but I have changed this chapter, it needed a lot of revising and I was so damn tired when I wrote the first one, so the first one may not be that good =_=""**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any creation of Atlus or Shin Megami Tensei-sama…!**

**Chapter One: Reunion.**

The memories' I've had when I was just 13 years old, were too vague, first of all, I didn't even know what was happening.

Why was it happening to my parents?—they were such good people, they were good doctors, my father a surgeon and my mother being a child doctor, such good people.

We live somewhere in Iwatodai Port Island, our house was almost amongst the woods, and it looked rather English than Japanese, and it was a peaceful night, on the night of the full moon.

It happened on that night, October 4th, 2007.

The time when something came, something horrible, as if it was the bringer of our ends,

Although it wasn't exactly how I would imagine it, I began to wake up from a weird atmosphere around me, everything looked darker, all electricity were shut down, and blood seeping from the walls, and the moon, larger than before, and in a frightening, yellow color gleamed from the green sky.

Then something, someone was in my room, and I looked up,

What I remember seeing, is a very thing and pale guy, with tattoos all over his body,

*Click*

"!" and for me, to see a gun directed to my head, my deep crimson eyes widened in fear, and my long midnight black hair that curled on the ends, were all at my front went I moved, it was when I was going to crawl out of my sheets, till I pulled my head up to see a revolver directed to my forehead. My lips that looked like it was bleeding was slightly open from shock, my lips are like that, don't worry it wasn't really bleeding, just red.

"What a very beautiful lady," the cold voice came from this person, it was so cold as if it froze my own body, "….I sense potential within you, a great power….however, and it is a shame…"

I blinked, "W—who are…you…?"

He didn't answer my question, "…yes, quite a shame, both you and your parents were listed on the revenge site…let us bring a beautiful end to you,…."

My instincts told me to move, but I couldn't as I watched the finger going to the trigger,

Then suddenly, my eyes felt weird, as if it was glowing, and a light came out of me,

"GAH!" the man gasped, I didn't know what was happening, but I saw something, I figure appeared above me, but was engulfed in bright white light, all I saw was a dress's skirt that was the color of mint green, and with the colors of the light blue sky and ocean, but I didn't have time to gaze, I had to run, and when I did, the figure disappeared.

"MOM! DAD!" I screamed as I ran out of my room and went downstairs, to find a horrific scene.

Bloody bodies were torn into pieces, and remained hanging by the wall by something, my eyes widened from the sight, and I wanted to scream, but then something came up from behind me and grabbed hold of me,

"Got you!" this person yelled out as I tried to wriggle free, I could see a green sleeve of a jacket, and in the reflection of a mirror in our hall made me see the young man with blue hair and black eye glasses.

"Let go of me! LET GO!" I struggled,

*BAM!*

"Agh….!" I gasped, feeling my neck struck by his hand, and I feel to my knees, my consciousnesses slowly leaving as my eyes looked at the young man looked down at me with something in his hands, a brigade?

"Stop it, Jin." Then I saw the man coming from behind him, "She indeed has potential…"

"What?—This bitch?—You can't be serious Takaya!" the man named Jin referred to him as Takaya, angrily growled in disbelief,

"It's true…" He nodded as I saw them looking down at me, a smile crept up to the man named Takaya, and it sent shivers down my spine, "…Now isn't this getting interesting?—But Jin….we must leave now…."

"Tch. Fine," Jin cursed as he looked at his wrist watch, "Dammit. It's time…" he turned around as Takaya walked out ahead,

Jin began to look back, "Let's see if Takaya's right, you won't die with this shit." Then he let the brigade drop in his hand and he left.

It rolled infront of my face, and my eyes widened,

***!***

"_**Till then…Go and Journey within the dark forest of life…where it seems endless, and getting out of there seems like a formidable task… go…with your heart as your guide….**_

_**And strive hard to what you seek….**_

…_**And prevail without Falter…this, I ask to thee…Thy soul…for thy river…into thy sea…."**_

_**And so, it goes on…**_

_**This was like a turning point in my life that I can never rewind, but before I go on, I would like to show my fellow young readers,**_

_**And how it all did began, before this tragic turn of events in my life,**_

"_**Auru-neesan!—Please get down! Miki's scared~!" a little girl with long brown hair called out to her, her silver eyes gleamed with worry as she held in her hand a white stuffed toy rabbit, her clothes was a simple but cute pink dress, on her shoes were brown loafers and long socks,**_

"_**D—don't worry, I have good reflexes, so I can reach it!" a girl that seems like a year older than Miki called out with a determined smile on her face, she had short midnight black hair that ended with curls below her ear, her red eyes looked like red violet, but the middle was crimson red, under her left eye was a small dot, a mole that dot on the pale white skin, she was wearing a long formal shirt and a striped skirt **_

_**with a black suspensor, she had shorts on that it ended above her knee, and she had black loafers on with short white socks. She was on a tree branch that was over a still river during a hot summer's day.**_

_**She in her hands, was a small white egg, "Almost there Miki!" she smiled out to her as she finally placed it to a small bird's nest, she began to hear the birds chirping.**_

_**Then suddenly, one of her hands slipped, "Ah!"**_

"_**AURU-NEESAN!" Miki cried out,**_

"_**Gh…!" Auru's eyes widened when she felt her arm being grabbed, she looked up to see a silver haired boy he had a red long sleeved shirt and he had dark brown pants, and wore brown shoes, he grabbed her arm and he was holding tight onto the tree branch. "Aki-kun….!"**_

"_**W—What were you doing Auru?" Akihiko yelled out to her,**_

"_**Onii-san!" Miki began to smile, a sigh of relief, beside her, a boy with shoulder length brown hair was scratching his head, and his eyes were dark gray was closed to a sigh. He was wearing a red-orange t-shirt, a long light-brown short, and on his feet were brown shoes,**_

"_**Great job Auru, Aki, now I have to get both of you guys there!" he groaned as he rushed to the tree, and startled climbing up without so much difficulty,**_

"_**Shin-niichan! Be careful!" Miki called out to him in worry as she took a step closer,**_

"_**I know—I know! Just stay there Miki!" Shinjiro paused a he turned his head to her for her to stop, and when she did, he continued on climbing up.**_

_**It wasn't long before he finally reached the two, "What are you guys doing…!"**_

_**Auru grinned, "Y'know, 'hanging' around.."**_

_**Akihiko sighed, "That ain't funny in this kind of situation, Auru…"**_

"_**Come on, just grab my hand already!" Shinjiro began to cling onto the bark and hold out a hand, a foot forward for him to lean in closer,**_

_**Akihiko couldn't use his other hand, because he was using that to make sure he wouldn't fall, **_

_**He began to try and pull Auru up, "Auru…grab onto Shinji!"**_

"_**G—Got it…!" Auru nodded as she tried to swing her hand up as Shinjiro let out a hand, "A—Almost there…!" their fingers were almost touching each other till,**_

"_**W—Woah!" When Auru tried to leap forward to grab onto Shinjiro, her other hand which held Akihiko loosened it's grip, "Uwaah!"**_

"_**Auru!—AAH!" **____** Akihiko**_

"_**WHAT THE—UAAAH!" **____** Shinjiro**_

_***SPLASH!***_

_**Miki's eyes closed as she hugged her rabbit to her chest, then she slowly opened them, "O—Onii-chan? Shin-niichan? Auru-neesan…?" **_

_**Auru was on the shallow water, it seems like the river wasn't that deep, on her, was Akihiko and beside them was Shinjiro who fell flat on his face, they were all both soaking wet,**_

"_**A—Aki…y—you're heavy…!" Auru said as she tried to push herself up,**_

"_**S—sorry…" Akihiko winced as he got himself off of her, he turned to Shinjiro who was now pushing himself up, "Hey Shinji, you alright?"**_

"_**Does it look like I'm alright?" when Shinjiro turned his face around, it was all muddy. "What?—What are you all smiling about?"**_

_**Miki, Akihiko and Auru began to burst out laughing, "AHAHAAHAHAHAAH!"**_

"_**S-SHIN-NIICHAN—AHAHA!—YOU LOOK SO FUNNY!" Miki began to laugh out, as the other two were laughing so hard that they can't utter a word but 'ahaha'**_

_**Shinjiro snapped, "S—Stop laughing! Hey! Are you guys even listening!"**_

_**No they weren't.**_

"_**Ugh, why does it have to be like this…?" Shinjiro muttered as he begins to wash his face,**_

"_**S-Sorry Shinji…!" Akihiko was slowly turning back to normal, his laughs turning into chuckles,**_

"_**Y—yeah…!" Auru nodded as she held her stomach,**_

_**Shinjiro's face was red from embarrassment, "S-stop it already!" and he began to splash them with the river's water,**_

"_**H—Hey!" Akihiko gasped,**_

_***Splash!***_

"_**Take this!" Shinjiro yelled out again,**_

_***Splash!***_

"_**Ah!—Shinji!" Auru squealed, then she began to fight back, "Oh yeah?—well eat this Shinji!"**_

_***Splash!***_

"_**Tch..!"**_

"_**And this!" Akihiko began to join her,**_

"_**Hey that's not fair!—Two against one!"**_

_***SPLASH!***_

"_**BWAH..!" Shinjiro coughed out,**_

"_**Me too~!" Miki began to join in as she went to the side of Shinjiro, "Yaah!"**_

_**Shinjiro smirked, "Heh! Now we're even!"**_

_***SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!***_

"_**Uah..!" Akihiko and Auru both gasped as they began to smile, liking the challenge, and they both yelled out, "Don't mess it us!"**_

_***SPLASSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!***_

"_**Hey!" Shinjiro yelled out as the day grew longer,**_

_**Laughs and yells came from them, and smiles beamed on their faces, as the water sparkles around them, as if they have the world all to themselves, not caring whether they'll catch a cold or even if most of the colors of their clothes faded,**_

_**It was a bliss of peace and joy,…. Even if it was short lived.**_

_**[Atmosphere changing, blazing with fire]**_

"_**MIKI! AURU!"**_

_**Screams of love ones,**_

"_**LET US GO!"**_

_**Their struggles,**_

"_**NOOO!"**_

…_**their sorrows….cries…**_

"_**I'm sorry,….but we weren't able to save her…."**_

_**And their pains…..**_

"_**You're lying…."**_

_**Even if they were to be erased,…..there shall always be one, who would suffer most of the damage,**_

"_**YOU'RE LYING!"**_

My mind slowly begins to play back, like rewinding a video type,

Weirdly enough, it began to play when I was at the 8th Grade….

_Gekkoukan Highschool/Permission Tree_

I looked up at the tree that stood at the grassy parts of my school, wondering why it still stood there? Was it to commemorate something?

I begin to look closer to it, and looked up to it's branches, not so far up high, a bird's nest was there, and I smiled as remembered the times of by the river back when I was a kid, it was so nostalgic for me to be there,

My hair then was tied up into a high pony tail, letting my hair flow, it wasn't that long, it's length was up until my shoulders, and it was gently blown from the wind,

I wore a red turtle neck in replace of my white long sleeved shirt in the uniform, and covering my red turtle neck was the black over shirt I had, with the school's seal on the left side of the chest, my skirt was short like the other girls' skirts in the Freshman area, and I wore long white socks that ended under my knee, and I wore brown loaders

It was already after school, and the sky was turning around, almost a signal for me to leave, I could hear in the echoes some Kendo club teams yelling out as they practice, I really wanted to join them but they told me females weren't allowed,

Boxing was also a thing I considered, but when Akihiko's there, no doubt some problems would pop up, and for me not to have a club, I'll be like Shinjiro who just sleeps in the roof till Akihiko and I go up there to wake him up,

I sighed for a bit, wishing I was a guy at times, being a girl was so boring, nothing to do, but I do like cooking, but shopping was no where anywhere in my interests,

No, I am not a tomboy,

I'll liquidate you if you'll tell me that,

Of course I was joking.

…

….

…

Or am I…?

"Auru?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to be greeted by a hand on my head, I closed one eye from the gentle weight, "Aki-kun…!"

Akihiko was there, grinning, a small bruise was at the bridge of his nose, "Hey there," his voice sounded tired, and his eyes seemed a bit heavy, and he looked exhausted! I can see his chest going up and down, "You're still here…huh?" yeah, his voice is tired.

And not only that…!

"You're injured…!" I said to him,

"This?" he shrugged his shoulders, as if it was nothing, which it was. "I get bruises every training I do…it's nothing…"

"But this one is on your face and it is bleeding," I sighed as I grabbed his hand,

"Hey!"

"We're going to the Clinic," I told him as I walked while looking back, "We have to put a bandage on your bruise, it would get infected or something….."

Akihiko sighed, "Fine, just stop dragging me!"

And that's what I did, instantly letting go of his hands, the girls around didn't mind so much, because Akihiko wasn't that famous then, but he had some admirers, the girls loved his looks, but they weren't that fierce.

Akihiko looked a lot different back then, his black jacket was hanging over his right shoulder, I rarely see him wearing it, he had on the school's white shirt, and within it was his red shirt, you can see it from his collar, and in both hands were black gloves without finger pockets,

"Where's Shinji?" I asked him as he walked beside me,

"He told me that he'll go on ahead to the dorm," Akihiko told me, "Why are you still here?"

"Ain't it obvious," I stopped when we were nearby the Clinic and smiled at him, "…I wanted to walk with you back to the dorm…"

Akihiko's face showed a startled expression, "?" although he didn't know what she meant, he begins to smile, "Huh, you're just like back then,"

"Shut—Up," I stick my tongue out and smiled as I watched his expression turned into a scowl, I giggled lightly, "Come on!"

Akihiko paused before we entered, "To….Mr. Edogawa..?"

"Yeah, why?"

"….." Akihiko remembered a scary time of when he went there, drinking a weird liquid that was suppose to be medicine. But he shook his head, he had to face it, but ended up sighing, "I know I am going to regret this…"

"It's just a bandage," I sighed as I grabbed his arm, "Come on, scaredy cat…"

A scowl came from his face as he walked in with her, "I am not!"

"Excuse me!" I began to call out, not minding him protesting, and I looked around, it was empty, "Areh, no one's here…?"

Akihiko jerked his arm away and also looked around, a bit relieved that it was empty, "We can always bandage it up back in the dorm…"

"Nope,"

"What?"

I shook my head as I went to one of the cabinets, "I'll put it on myself…" I told him as I searched inside the cabinets,

He sighed as he sat on one of the beds there, a leg over the other, and his jacket on his lap, "It's just a bruise, and it's not a big deal…"

"It's because…" I trailed off as my eyes grew sadder, at least, that's what I think I looked like as I stared down on one of the bandage boxes, _…I don't want anyone to get hurt, even if it is just a bruise…_

"?" Akihiko noticed her as she shook her head, but before he asked what was wrong, she turned with a bandage in her hands,

"Alright, just this…and it'll be fine," I told him as I sat on beside him on the bed, and removed the protective plastic, and turned to him, "Hey!—face here!"

I watched him grunt as he closed his eyes as he did, and opened them when he looked back at me,

I stood on my knees as I went towards his face, "…Hold still…alright…?"

Akihiko just slowly blinked his eyes, a gesture of 'yes' in his body,

Then I gently placed it on the bruise, making him flinch, and him retreating,

"Hey!" I yelled out,

"Sorry.." He said, a bit embarrassed that he flinched on a small sting of pain,

I sighed as I placed my other hand gently on the side of his face, and made him look at me, "Alright…I'll be more gentle…!" and that's what I did, as the bandage slowly went to his face,

Akihiko looked at her, slowly placing it at the bridge of his nose, and felt the hand against his face, it was warm over his cold pale skin, and he felt sleepy just from the feeling.

"There…!" I begin to smile, "Alright then, let's go b-!" before I finished, I felt heavy weight on me as my back landed on the bed,

"A—Aki-kun…?" I blinked, realizing what happened as I looked at him, he was on me, his eyes closed. I sighed as I gently pushed him off of me and for me to roll back up and turned around to sit back on the bed,

He was sleeping, perhaps he did heavier training as usual, which reminded me, there was a competition coming up and he would be fighting against some other boxers at the other school,

I smiled down as I placed a hand on his forehead, "…You are trying hard…" I silently said, just by looking at him sleep, it reminded me about the time I had to watch over Miki when she sneaked into my room and sleep beside me when we were kids,

I shook my head, I have to wake up him, "Aki-kun…!" I called out as I began to shake his shoulder, "Aki-kun!"

"…**.."** But all I could hear was a faint sound of him snoring, he was still asleep,

I'll try again,

"_**AKIIII-KUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!" **_I yelled out to him,

How did it do?

"…"

"Uuuuggghhhh….!" I groaned, I forgot, Aki was one of the heavy sleepers type, I tried again, shaking him so much till my arms got tired, "Wake! Up! WAKE-WAKE-WAKE-WAKE UP~!..." I sighed, "Aki-kun! We have to go back before they close up the school….!"

Again there was no answer,

5 minutes later,

"Oh come on~!" I gave up, there was no hope, it was already getting very late, and I can hear the last seniors in the school leaving after their time in the library, "Aki-kun~!"

I sat on the edge of them bed while holding my head, "I can't just leave him here…..ugh, if I run fast enough, I'll get Shinji to carry him with me….or call him," I nodded to myself, being Aki's childhood for a long time, there was no other choice, and I found myself dialing Shinji's number on my red flip open cellphone,

*****Auru?—Where the hell are you and Aki!**** A loud and grumpy voice came from the speakers, I was surprised that even THAT didn't wake Akihiko up.

"Shinji, there's no use, I can't wake Aki-kun up!"

****What happened to Aki?—And where are you guys?****

"Aki-kun got a bruise so I brought him to the Clinic and I placed a bandage on his bruise because the nurse wasn't here and he fell asleep because he was tired…" I took a breath, saying that in one breath was a bad idea,

*****Aki fell asleep?****

"Yeah, I was wondering if you can come here and help me carry him back?"

****.*****

"Why not!"

****It's your own problem Auru,*******

"Please Shinji!" It seemed that did it when I heard a frustrated groan coming from the speakers of my cell.

****FINE, just wait there and don't move….I'll be there soon.***** and without any other words, Shinjiro ended the call before I had a chance to say thanks,

It was like him to act like that, if he didn't act so cold, it would already been the end of the world.

"Ummphh…"

"?" I turned my head to see Akihiko turning in his sleep, he was now facing my direction, but he was still asleep, "I just hope the guards at the school won't lock up before Shinji comes…" I held my head as my long bangs were pushed by my hand,

"…_Miki_…."

My eyes widened as I turned my head around to look at him, he was now holding onto the sheets,

"….._Where…are you_…?" he mumbled before finally staying quiet,

"…" I tried best not to let it affect me, but it was no use, everytime I hear her name, I can't help but to feel sadness overwhelming me. Even if Akihiko looked so mature, in the inside, he was still like how he was when we were kids,

Akihiko was now a Sophomore if you were wondering that, while I was still a freshman, so he must be mature for others, but me and Shinjiro both knew him too well that at times he was a kid, only missing his sister, but never shows it.

I looked away, "…..Miki…huh…?" I kept on being reminded of that name, wherever I go, I would hear her name, and times of back then would flood back within me, bringing me happiness of despair, "!" I felt cold fingers grabbing my wrist as I looked back,

Akihiko was the one who was grabbing my wrist, "….ru…" I could barely hear what he said, it was too faint for me to make it out on words,

I felt his grip tightening,

"Aki….." I called out to him softly, and that seemed to have calmed him down, as I slowly felt his hand calming down from it's grip, and his eyes slowly opening, _Why didn't I did that EARLIER! GREAT! SHINJI'S GOING TO KILL ME!_

Despite my thoughts, I didn't show it in my expression, although I was slightly pissed off.

"…Au…..ru…?" He muttered as he slowly got up, "Where…?" the he shook himself awake, "Dammit, don't tell me I….!"

I nodded, "You fell asleep," I sighed to him as I shook my head in disappointment, "Don't over do it, you know?—You're training is trying you out…"

He scowled, "I—I'm fine!...I just didn't get enough sleep,"

"Because of training right?"

"Kh…!" Akihiko blushed out of embarrassment, "W—whatever…!"

"Huh, so you're finally awake?" A voice came from the door as we both turned to see a sophomore, he had unruly dark brown hair and pale brown eyes, and he was really tall, "Shit, the only time I get here, you wake up Aki…"

"Sorry…" Akihiko muttered, then finally realizing, "Wait, why are you here Shinji?"

Shinjiro pointed a thumb to me, "Auru called me up, I came here to drag you back…but it looks like I came when you woke up" then he snapped. "HURRY UP. THE GUARDS ARE GOING TO GET US KILLED BECAUSE OF YOU"

Both Aki and Auru sweat dropped, as we looked at each other and nodded as we stood up from the bed, I was the first to come out of the room as they followed,

"That bandage suits you Aki," Shinjiro joked as a smirk came from his face,

"Shut up Shinji!" Akihiko scowled,

I just sighed as they began to go around with their bickering,

It was like this almost everyday, another lively day after another, just now only the three of us, and to tell you the truth, I really liked it, it was actually quite relieving with them, and I felt so at home even if my foster family were living far away somewhere nearby the woods, you see, my foster family originally lived in Tokyo, and ever since they adopted me, they moved in here, of course, I was adopted when I was just 10 years old, and I was already studying in Gekkoukan Elementary School with Shinji and Akihiko, so they can't move me out, since there wasn't a school nearby their house, so they decided for me to share a dorm with them as they waited for a 'said' school to be rebuild there, and every summer or Christmas break, I either stay with Aki or Shinji, and spend my time with my foster parents.

Of course, I wasn't expecting the school nearby their place to be rebuild so soon, and it had one of the worst timings,

Just when Akihiko's tournament followed up after the Graduation Ceremony, I had to tell them,

When I told Shinjiro, well,

+++++++++Before Graduation Ceremony/Dormitory Lounge/Early Morning++++++++

"You think I'll believe that!—Don't joke around Auru!" Shinjiro protested to me, "You can't….you can't just leave!"

I looked away, "…I'm sorry, I wanted to stay but…." It took sometime before Shinjiro calmed down as he threw me so many yells, thankfully, our dorm mates were too frightened to even come near us, and Akihiko was already having a jog before we both started battering, well,…. He was, I wasn't fighting.

"Shinji, come on, calm down…!"

"There's no way I'll freakin' calm down with this!" Shinjiro growled as he held his head, "Honestly Auru!—Before the Graduation Ceremony?—You nuts telling this to me now!"

"I'm sorry…." I muttered, "…Please, don't make this harder for both of us," then a smile came up, "I—I'll visit you guys! I promise that! Our house isn't that far from here…well…maybe a little, nearby the woods but, even if we're not going to the same school, we can meet up together somewhere!"

Shinjiro grunted as he looked back at her, "You're a lousy liar,"

"Shinji…." The smile began to weaken, "….."

"…Look, I don't want you to leave, and I ain't gonna happen ya hear me?" Shinjiro shook his head, "Miki…and now you?—Didn't we make a damn promise?"

I clenched onto my skirt, "…I know we did,…but…" I shook my head, "I can't disobey them….I have to be with them wherever they go!—It's not my place to decide!"

"That's because you don't try!" Shinjiro yelled out, "You're such a wuss!—Ever since we were kids, you kept on doing things your way, you never backed down, and now!-you're weak Auru! A big wuss!-**Shit**…." Shinjiro stopped in his words, seeing tears slowly falling down from my face,

Wait,

My face…?

Tears…..?

I watched as I saw Shinjiro cover his face with hand, "Don't cry, Auru…!"

"I—I'm not…..!" I lied as I furiously wiped them off my face, "M—my eyes just hurt…!"

Shinjiro knew I was lying, but I could care less, I didn't know what to do then, "Tch."

"…I'll be back," I told him as I begin to walk towards the door, "…That I promise you Shinji, just please…..take care of Aki-kun…."

We made eye contact, and I was the first to break it as I turned to leave,

"Wait…Auru!"

I heard him call out, but all I did once I got out,…..was run.

Run…. Run…

Just run as far away as I can,…

I had no idea that he was this angry at me for me to go, and now it was Akihiko's turn,

+++++++++++++++++Roof/After Graduation Ceremony++++++++++++++++++++++

"Transferring….?" Akihiko's breathing got heavy, his eyes widened in shock, looking at her as she sat on the benches, looking down, diverting her eyes away, "You're joking…right?—Right Auru?"

"…I'm not." I told him, avoiding all eye contact as much as possible,

"No…!" he shook his head, "You're lying!—Why are you….leaving…!"

"It's my foster parent's decision….I can't refuse it,"

"Yes, you can!" Akihiko yelled out to me,

Here I go again, the same thing all over again, maybe I should've had left the dorm and just skip the damn thing, leaving in an old fashion way, leaving them a letter, yeah, maybe I should have done that one instead.

"Now tell me again!—Your joking right!"

I didn't answer at all, I didn't know what to say,

"_Answer me!_" Akihiko insisted as he grabbed both of my shoulders with his hands and shook me,

"I'm not…." I shook my head he paused in my answer, "I wish I was….believe me, but they're my parents now…..Even if I wanted to, I can never oppose it,"

Akihiko growled, "Then what about the promise we made….!—Shinji, and I, you,….." his words were getting scrambled, "We promise never to separate from each other right?—You even said that we should! Along with her, before Miki…..!"

My eyes were casted down, I couldn't look at him, "I know, and I am planning to keep that promise…." I breathed, "….But, I promise to come back….!"

"Tch…." Akihiko muttered as he slowly let go of my shoulders, "…..FINE…you better promise me that you'll come back!" he scowled at me at full volume,

I just looked at him and grinned, "…I will…" then my grin turned into a heartfelt smile, "I wish I stayed long enough to watch your Boxing Tournament,"

Akihiko didn't smile though, he had a hurt face as his eyes looked down, "Aah." He said,

{Aah" meaning: Yeah.}

I stood infront of him and began to hug him, my arms up on his shoulders, and I can hear him shiver slightly, "….Make sure to win, okay? Promise me that,—Win for me, and Miki…"

Akihiko's eyes seemed to squeeze, like he was going to cry as his eye brows made a gesture of resistance to the tears,

His arms rose infront of him to hug her back, but somehow he didn't continue,

He was only able to say words, "…..I promise,"

I slowly let him go and smiled up at him, but he still wasn't smiling back, and I knew he wouldn't, this wasn't something to be all cheery about,

But I smiled anyway, even if it won't change anything, "…I'll send you guys a souvenir okay?..."

"…." Akihiko though was still blank in his words, then he finally shook his head as he forced a smile,

"So, this really is good bye, huh?"

"Not a final goodbye," I corrected him, "….I'll be back before you know it, I'll miss you, Akihiko-kun…."

Akihiko had his eyes casted down again, and I saw his hands clench into a fist, but he hid his true intention, he wanted to punch my face, but me being a girl and not to mention a close childhood friend he is, he couldn't do that.

"….See you next time." Is what I've said as he walked passed him, patting his shoulder as he got my bag and left the room as fast as I can,

He didn't turn around, his eyes trailed off until he met the small bag he had dropped when he came to meet her here, he had dropped it when she told him the news,

It was a brown paper bag that was tightly sealed, _…Today's,…the Graduation Ceremony…and…Auru's birthday,…tch, among all da—…wait a minute…!_

Akihiko's eyes widened and turned around, "Auru..!" and he paused, she was no where in sight, "Tch!" and in an instant, he began to dart downstairs, not minding his jacket falling off his shoulder as he did. He made sure he had grabbed the bag on the floor before he did any of that.

He ran down as fast as his legs would, and darted through the hallways, only to turn in the next corner to bump into another running student,

*THUMP*

Akihiko was held back a bit as his feet still stood, being pushed slightly a bit as it squeezed from the impact, "Sorr—Shinji!"

It was Shinjiro, panting, and he was still standing, "A—Aki, where's Auru!"

"She left the roof after she talked to me," he panted slightly as he looked around, then back at him, "S-she must've told you, right?"

"You got that shit right, enough chit chat!" Shinjiro growled as he too looked around, "Where the hell have she gone!"

"Quick! Maybe's she still by the school gate!" Akihiko yelled out as he ran off ahead of him, and Shinjiro followed without any complaints.

++++++++++++++++++++++++Iwatodai Port Island Train Station+++++++++++++++

I had no idea I began to do a sprint once I went out of the school, I ran as fast as I can that I didn't even notice I was panting and infront of the station, and the train was going to go off a few minutes to my destination,

I received a text message before I talked with Aki that my things are already sent to their house,

All what's left for me to just get on the train,

"…..I'll be back, I know it," I nodded to myself as I began to go to the train, I can hear the conductor yelling out that there's just a few more minutes left before the train goes off to the farthest part of Iwatodai, it sent me chills to be honest.

"_AURU!_"

A voice halted me before I took a step inside,

"_DON'T YOU DARE MOVE!"_

Make that voices,

And I turned around to see Akihiko and Shinjiro running towards me, all sweaty and tired, and stopped before as they panted,

"Shinji, Aki-kun…?" I muttered, "…Why..?"

Shinjiro was the first to glare at me, "..Why?—To say bye dammit! *pant* What else do you think it is you idiot!"

"...Uh." His voice was hurting my ears though, but within me, I was a bit happy for them to be here, even if I didn't expect them to.

Shinjiro panted as Akihiko tried his best to recover, "A—Auru…*pant*!—H-*pant*—Happy…!" he begins to pant,

Shinjiro continued, "*Pant*….B—birthday…!" he hit Aki's head, "Tch!-*pant*-you made me…*pant* *pant* say it myself! *pant*!"

My eyes widened, they remembered…?

I just smiled, "Thank you…" and I couldn't help myself but to hug them both before they turned their heads up to look at me, "…I'll miss you_ both…"_

It seemed though,

As if it had calmed them both down as I felt their breathing going back to normal,

"Us too…" I heard Akihiko said,

"Whaddya mean, 'us'?" and heard Shinjiro complain, "Hah….just kidding,"

I smiled at that, even if they never hugged back, it was alright for me, and I let them go as the train conductor blew the whistle, "I'm off."

They both nodded, "…See ya," Shinjiro added,

I turned around and stepped with the car of the train, and turned back to face them, as I felt the car shook,

"Ah! Wait!" Akihiko's eyes widened as he threw me a brown paper bag, I frantically caught it as I held it tight, "Shinji and I saved a lot to buy that!"

Shinjiro blushed but he looked at me with a smirk anyway before scowling at Aki,

"Make sure you bring us something we will use, no pieces of paper with writings!" Shinjiro told me, "I'll tear it up instead!"

I knew he was joking as the doors slowly closed, **"SEE YOU SOON!"**

I yelled out for them to hear, and I knew they did, as they nodded to me and smiled, as the train slowly begins to move,

I moved in order to still see them, and I began to run to the end of the car, I noticed them running as well, until I was at the finally window, and watched them wave as they slowly grew smaller from the distance, until I saw them no more, and the ocean took it's place.

I wanted to cry a bit, but I shook my head,

I sat down on the seats, and looked at the paper bag, and slight opened it, just enough for a paper to come sticking out,

_**To: Auru**_

_**From: Aki and Shinji**_

_**Note: Hey Auru, make sure you'll wear this, you kept on chilling with the uniform, that Shinji and I planned on giving you something for your birthday, this costs almost all of our savings, take good care of this,…. And red suits you more that the depressing black,….Smile. -Akihiko.**_

"Smile…..?" I muttered as I looked at the reflection on the window, my face did look depressing, and somehow, just thinking about it, I felt happy in the inside, and I did begin to smile, what was depressing about this?

I looked back to see another note under Aki's…

_**Note: Just wear this, if you won't, and you lost it, I can care less, but it did use up all my damn savings on this thing, so I guess I can care about it, JUST DON'T WEAR ANY OTHER JACKET BESIDES THIS, GOT IT?...Tch, I think I just spoiled the surprise,…my bad.**_

I laughed at that part, it was Shinjiro to hide his feelings within words, and I continued on,

_**Anyhow, wear it, just WEAR it, I don't fuckin' care if I am being an ass to tell you this, but it's an awful waste of money to**__**—Sorry, that came out wrong….**_

"Haha.." I chuckled slightly, I can almost imagine Akihiko yelling at him and him grunting as he tried to express what he wants to say to me here,

_**Alright, scratch all that shitty words I put up there.**_

_**Just wear it 'kay?-Good luck in being a sophomore, it sucks I tell you,…and no, Aki DID NOT force me to buy this with him, I wanted to, don't you dare laugh…**_

I suddenly felt a bit scared, when I read that part, and I looked around.

What the, why am I even looking around for? I just sighed, whatever it was, yeah, he won't kill me here.

_**So yeah…there…that's all, oh…yeah, and…one more thing… Happy Birthday.**_

_**-Shinjiro.**_

_**Note: Sorry about Shinji… don't mind him so much Auru, Happy Birthday anyway,**_

_**-Akihiko.**_

_Honestly, still fighting even in a small letter?_ I chuckled to myself as carefully tear out the tightly taped paper bag, maybe it was Shinjiro who did this, it was terrible in how the wrapping was,

And there came out a dark shade of red, a dark maroon jacket, and I smiled, holding it up together with the letter close to my chest, my hair hiding my face,

As the trip began to take it's time, swiftly running at the train railings, above the ocean, within the season of Spring.

After the incident of when I was 13th, I swore in my parents grave that I'll live to find the murders who did all of this, killed them, and destroyed my house,

I could only pray that it wouldn't happen to the remaining love ones I had left, and I needed to protect them,

Revenge, was it?

It must be,

But, I was never a person who hated violence, nor even liked it,

All I wanted to know was, why did this happen to me?

Then again, why couldn't it happen to me?

These questions unanswered, until I finally resolved and decided, all I need to do, is just live and grow stronger and stronger, till I can find out my answer.

I just needed to know the reason, why? That was all I wanted to know,

There's no need for Revenge, at least,

That's what I've told myself,

I needed answers, the mysterious hour, those people, the thing that came out of me, I swear on their grave that I'll live to find these answers, perhaps along with it, a purpose of why didn't I die along with them?

And now, it begins,

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++June 6, 2009/Gekkoukan Highschool+++++++++++

"Wow, it didn't change at all…." I muttered to myself as I walked within the school grounds, my black hair flowing as it shined under the sun, it grew longer than I had expected, it had been years already, and my bangs were being too long now, especially the bangs that rooted from my left, and extended to my right eye, slightly covering it, some of my hair was tied up with a dark blue ribbon, although there were only 2 locks tied up, it didn't really help so much, but I didn't mind it so much.,

I wore a maroon jacket, that looks like a sweater, on each end of both sleeves had the characteristics of a sweater, covering my wrist, only leaving the cuffs of my long formal white shirt of the school uniform I missed to wear, it was a turtle neck from the collar when you zip it up, and it turns into a hoodie when I put the hood up, it's hidden by my hair so no one really notices it,

At the left upper side of my jacket a roman numeral, XXII, a plated one in gold, and down to the ends of my zipper was the pockets you'll usually see in these kinds of jackets,

My zipper was up until below my chest, so the ribbon of our school would sprout out, blending it's red to my jacket, and I wore gloves on, grey gloves, and I had a short black skirt which I remembered I clearly disliked, I had my cycling shorts on, hidden under the skirt so my underwear won't be seen once flipped up by some perverts,

I had long black socks that ended on my limbs, just below my knee, and I wore slim boots, it covered only apart of my lower legs, and is secured with 3 belts on each boot, the boots were silver in color,

Why am I so dressed up?—One, it's cold, and two, why do I have like a sporty gear? Gloves? It's because of Karate and Aikido, back in my other school, before it got demolished because the principal died and the money just went off to his children and his children, that wants to live their own life decided to cancel the school, I could care less.

I was Captain there, and I was offered a free scholarship back to my real school here, I guess they developed Karate here, it was about time though, and because of me studying so damn hard, I skipped being a Junior, which I slightly, (Slightly being the understatement) regret, I was just 16 now, and becoming a senior? It felt like skipping a year in my life.

I wonder if they are still here?—I also regret not telling them I'm coming back, but I wanted it to be a surprise, I was assigned to be in the same dormitory as them, so I guess if I don't surprise them there, I'll surprise them here.

I was transferred only now, although it was a bit of an inconvenience, the principal didn't mind at all,

I began to make through the old doors of school, and as I passed, people were whispering about me,

"Isn't that….Auru Tsukirubi….?"

"I heard her house…and parents were murdered…"

"What..?—Ouch, that must have been hard for her….."

"But still, she's hotter now than before….I mean….she's the captain of both Karate and Aikido back at her school right?—that's hot dude,"

"Yeah real hot, hey stop drooling over my shoulder!"

_Ew._ Was my comment,

"Then again….She's almost like the girl version of Sanada-sempai~, if only she was in female boxing, Sanada-sempai's the Champion Boxer of our school, and she's the top Fighter in their school, she's the highest Dan right? Tenth Dan right? (meaning the highest Black belter)…..…*sigh*…she looks so cool~, like Kirijo-sempai~…"

"I heard she skipped a year….wow, she must be like her~…"

"Haah~…."

_Scary._ I felt myself chill, what the hell happened to this place?

I shook my head, I need to find the faculty before I go insane here.

++++++++++++++++++++++++Faulty Office++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Oh! You must be the new transfer student!" a teacher called out to me, it was a young black haired man, with eye glasses infront of his deep violet eyes, he smiled at me. "Tsukirubi, Auru-chan, ah, you were here when you were at Freshman, I see…" he said as he looked into my files, "Let's see, when you were small,….oh…" he paused as he shook his head, "W—well, let's see the others….hmm…ah, let's see, when you were transferred to a different school, you lived at the outskirts huh?—and, 2 years ago…*gasp*!" he instantly closed them, "I—I'm sorry, I was just so busy that I wasn't able to read so much…!"

I shook my head, it was expected anyway, I smiled. "I'm alright, it happened a long time ago, are you to be my teacher?"

He seemed to have cheered up and nodded, "I'm Kurotori, Hiro-san,…."

I bowed politely, "It's nice to meet you Kurotori-sensei,"

"A—Ah, well, it's nice to meet you too Tsukirubi-kun," He smiled back, a small blush on his cheek, "Well then, it's best for us to be off, come, I'll bring you there…"

I nodded as I did follow him out of the faculty, and as I did, I heard the teachers whisper as I left the room,

My class was about 3-D, I heard that the Executive's daughter, Kirijo, Mitsuru is in that class,

I was friends with her, we met when she came to our school during a fencing match, I was the one to beated her,

Yeah, I did fencing,

And archery as well, it was fun if you ask me,

And Mitsuru was the toughest opponent I ever face, I barely made it out alive,

+++++++++++++++++++++++++Senior Class D Room+++++++++++++++++++++++

"Does she have a girl friend…?"

Was mostly the questions I would hear among them as I went inside to introduce myself,

"I'm Tsukirubi, Auru desu," I spelled my name on the chalk board as I was told my Kurotori-sensei, "Even if I am an old student…a lot of things changed while I was gone," I smiled, _A LOT OF CHANGES. _"…So I hope you can show me the ropes…."

My red eyes gleamed, as my colors shifter, red violet at the outer layer till it turned dark in the middle, it gave the impression like it was glowing, perhaps that was one the reasons why the boys were having a 'WOAH' expression on their faces,

"Let's see, where to place you?—Ah," Kurotori-sensei pointed to a seat nearby the window at the end of the row to his right, beside a long haired brunette,

I recognized her as I approached her, it was Mitsuru-san,

I bowed my head slightly to her, and she smiled back at me, "So, we meet…" she said.

"It's nice to see you too, Kirijo-san." I nodded as I proceeded to take a seat down beside her,

When I looked around with my eyes, I was disappointed, I couldn't find anyone there, no Aki-kun, and no Shinji, where are they?

++++++++++++++++++++++++After School/Club Time/Gym++++++++++++++++++

A tall senior began to walk the hallways of the first floor after class, he had a red sweater on, with a small plated letter 'b' on the left, he wore black leather gloves and a black Gekkoukan Highschool uniform jacket was held with his right hand over his right shoulder, he had long black pants on and brown inverse shoes,

He had short silver hair, and a bandage on his left side of his forehead, and he pale silver eyes and a serious and determined but calm face, which made the girls that were still around that time squeal,

"HAAAH!"

"?" He paused from a exhaled shout of an assault, it was coming from the Gym and there were people gathered,

"No way! She defeated him so fast!" one of the boys that held a cellphone was video taping this,

The silverette senior begins to approach them, in the background, he heard loud thumps and exclaims from the attacker, it seems like there were tryouts going on, since the clubs were now open for today,

"Man she's so hot…!" another boy said as some girls squealed awkwardly, "Just to be expected from the 10th Dan,…!"

_10__th__ Dan…?—That's Karate…_ the senior thought, and he just sighed, perhaps it was another new student, nothing so special about it.

"TOU!"

Another shout from the girl's voice, that made him stay, something within that voice made him feel as if he had heard that voice before, "That can't be…she didn't tell me she was coming back…so why am I wasting my time…?"

And with that, he shook his head, and turned around to finally leave.

+++++++++++++++Inside the newly built Dojo of the school+++++++++++++++++++

"Just to expected from the 10th Dan, Tsukirubi-san…" one of the coached clapped for my tryouts, I basically wore out every opponent, "Looks like I've found my captain," he smiled.

"I am in your hands, Kure-sensei," I bowed politely,

"Don't be too formal, ahaha," He chuckled as he closed his book of records, "You may want to stick around if you want, I heard that you asked to train a bit longer, and from your records, I won't get in the way of your routine,"

"T-thank you sir!" I begin to smile, at least this coach was nicer than the ones who underestimated me before,

He gave me a nod before finally leaving, shooing all the students who had watched me go to the tryouts,

I turned my head to look out of all of them, and sadly, none of them were the ones I was looking for,

Perhaps they too?

I shook my head, "…They would have told me," I told to myself as I went infront of the punching bags, and tied my hair up so it won't get in the way, and I began to throw in some kicks and punches to it.

+++++++++++++++++++++++Boxing Club's Gym++++++++++++++++++++++++++

*BAM…BAM..*

The sounds of loud jabs on a punching bag could be heard,

*BAM…..* *BAM!* *BAM!* *SMMMAACCCKKKK!*

The silverette sighed as he shake his fists, and jumped up and down slightly before assuming position once again,

South paw is what you'll call it, as he commence another deadly blow to the poor punching bag,

"SEI!" he let out a cry as he deliver a straight jab to the punching bag, making it swing back and forward wildly, "Phew…." He muttered as he stopped, going back to the bench as he got a small towel to wipe off the sweat,

He begins to stretch a bit, "I should be getting back….we might even go to Tartarus soon, dammit, if only my ribs didn't get damaged…!" he cursed as he looked at his bandaged chest, some were also tied on his shoulder,

Then he could also hear some beatings coming up from the other gym,

*BAM!* *BAM* *BAM—SMACK! THUMP! CLACK BAM!*

He quirked an eye brow, the movements were rapid, "Maybe it's Kure-sensei," he muttered, aware of that coach from the Karate Club to train usually within this times,

Which he only does on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays,

The silverette decided to go and see before he changed his bandages,

By the way, he didn't know that today was actually a Friday.

He entered the place, only wearing his black long pants and his shoes, the thing covering mostly the part of his chest was the white bandages,

There a small hallway that connected to Karate Gym to the Boxing Gym that was rarely used, and he thought it was a good way to go, to avoid possible students from outside, if he was, he knew the girls from the Photographic Club would go on taking pics,

And when he just opened the door to see a girl with long midnight hair tied up into a ponytail, and was wearing a gi, with a black belt around her waist as she delivered a swift back kick,

His voice was rasped, his eyes widened as he couldn't believe his eyes,

was he just imagining things?

"_AURU!"_

Auru halted from her assault and paused in a kick high up position as she shifted her eyes to the silverette, her eyes widened, and her leg slowly landed on the floor,

And her mouth barely moved despite the face she wanted to squeal from joy from her sight, and silence just draped them both.

**Alright! Now chapter one's done! Here comes another chapter!**

**Akihiko: I didn't know our school had a Karate Gym….**

**Minato: I didn't know there was a Boxing Gym….**

**Yukari & Mitsuru: We didn't know you guys were such dimwits,**

**Auru: Anyhow, REVIEWS WOULD WE GLADLY APPRECIATED! PLEASE! Right Shinji?**

**Shinjiro: Huh?-Uh, yeah, whatever Auru….tch, the hell, why am I back to the same old tragic mellow story line stuff?**

**Akihiko: Shinji!**

**Shinjiro: What? S'true anway, heh, not that I'm complaining so much.**

**Minato: You just sounded like you did.**

**Shinjiro: Huuh? –glares-**

**Minato:…**


End file.
